Koopa Paratroopa
|location = Pleasant Path/Koopa Bros. Fortress/Hooktail Castle/Pit of 100 Trials/Mount Lineland/The Dotwood Tree/Flipside Pit of 100 Trials (11, 46)/Yoshi Sphinx/Sandshifter Ruins/Drybake Stadium/Bowser's Sky Castle/Daffodil Peak/The Crimson Tower/Fort Cobalt/Sunset Express |hp = PM and TTYD: 4 SPM: 1 SS: 10 CS: 25 |ap = PM and SPM: 1 TTYD: 2 SS: 5 CS: 7 |df = PM, TTYD, and SPM: 1 SS and CS: 0 |wn = N/A |wp = N/A |card = 015|tattle = See Tattle Section}} Paratroopas are common enemies throughout the Paper Mario series. They resemble regular Koopa Troopas, although Paratroopas have a set of white wings on their shells. Their shell colors come in two main variants: green and red. The Paper Mario series has also introduced new color shells for them, such as light green, purple, gold, light blue and cyan. During the Paper Mario series, Paratroopas and Koopa Troopas are seen with studded dog-collars and arm bands with horns and black sunglasses, similar to what Bowser wears, which would distinguish the difference between the friendly Koopas, who would try to aid Mario in his quest. However, in Super Paper Mario, generic Koopas designed as NPCs in the series are now seen as enemy Paratroopas loyal to Bowser, while the ones appearing with sunglasses are mindless soldiers loyal to Count Bleck In battle, a Paratroopa will attack by using the Shell Shot move against Mario or his Partner. If they successfully land an attack on Koops, he will flip over like all Koopa Troopas, causing him to lose his defense point, and be unable to move for one turn. If a jump attack is used against them, they will lose their wings and become normal Koopa Troopas. History Paper Mario Paratroopas are seen along Pleasant Path, and attack with a ranged charge. One Paratroopa named Parakarry also becomes Mario's partner in Chapter 2. This game was also originally supposed to include a more powerful Paratroopa called a Dark Paratroopa, but it has seemed to have been scrapped some time during development. Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door Paratroopas appear as regular enemies in Chapter 1, mostly being fought in Hooktail Castle. They attack exactly how they did in the previous game, but do 2 points of damage instead of 1. The Dark Paratroopa is now used in this game in the Pit of 100 Trials, as well as two separate types of Paratroopas called KP Paratroopas, and Shady Paratroopas, both of which are fought in the Glitz Pit. Super Paper Mario In ''Super Paper Mario'', ''both green and red Paratroopas appear. They act similar to how they do in the 2D Mario series, as Green Paratroopas bounce and Red Paratroopa are able to fly. A new type of Dark Paratroopa is also introduced in the Flopside Pit of 100 Trials. ''Paper Mario: Sticker Star Paratroopas once again return in Sticker Star, but are only found in World 2 and now look like their New Super Mario Bros. appearance. They tend to act like fighter pilot squadrons, and can give Mario the dizzy effect. A new type of Paratroopa called the Shiny Paratroopa is also introduced. ''Paper Mario: Color Splash'' Paratroopas return with both the same appearance and attacks as Sticker Star, and appear in the Yellow and Red Regions. One Paratroopa in particular is owned by a Ghost Toad in the Dark Bloo Inn. A new type of Paratroopa called the Koopa Paratroopa Stack is also introduced in this game. Tattles '''Paper Mario: '''This is a Paratroopa. No surprise here--Paratroopas are Koopa Troopas with wings. Max HP: 4, Attack Power: 1, Defense Power: 1 When you jump on 'em or use a POW Block, their wings fall off and they become normal Koopa Troopas. It's easy to beat 'em once they're normal Koopa Troopas. Give 'em another Jump attack! They think they're pretty cool because they wear sunglasses, but they're not that tough. '''Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door: '''That's a Koopa Paratroopa. Well, umm... It's basically a Koopa Troopa with wings. Max HP is 4, Attack is 2, and Defense is 1. I kinda hate that this guy gets to fly. Of course, you can stomp on him and he'll plunge down and be a plain Koopa Troopa. Yeah, do that, and he's ours! Stomp again to flip him, and his arms and legs are useless! Oops! Sorry, that's not true. It looks like he can still wiggle them around a bit... '''Super Paper Mario: '''This is a Paratroopa. It's like a Koopa Troopa, but it can fly... Its movement may vary slightly, depending on the color of its shell... Max HP is 1, Attack is 1, and Defense is 1. Stomp it to remove its wings... A Koopa without wings is a very sad Koopa... Gallery PMRParatroopa.png|A Paratroopa sprite from Paper Mario. Paperparatroopa.png|A Paratroopa sprite from Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door. PMTTYD_Tattle_Log_-_Paratroopa.png|A Paratroopa from the Tattle Log. 556px-SPM_Red_Paratroopa.png|Concept art of a Paratroopa from Super Paper Mario. 15._Paratroopa_Card.PNG|A Paratroopa Catch Card from Super Paper Mario. 498px-ParatroopaPMSS.png|Concept art of a Paratroopa from Paper Mario: Sticker Star. Paratroopa_PMSS.png|A Paratroopa sprite from Paper Mario: Sticker Star. PMCS_Koopa_Paratroopa_Card.png|A Paratroopa Card from Paper Mario: Color Splash. Notable Paratroopas * Parakarry * Postmaster Trivia * Parakarry and the Postmaster are so far the only notable Paratroopas in the Paper Mario series and appear friendly. * Not all Paratroopas tend to lose their wings after being stomped on. Parakarry for example, will still keep his wings even after being stomped on by Mario. This can be seen when Lee or a Duplighost transforms into Parakarry in battle, and Mario or Goombario uses their initial move against him. * Oddly, they are sometimes seen carrying an HP Plus Badge in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door, which can be stolen from them if Ms. Mowz is present on the battlefield. Category:Enemies Category:Koopas Category:Paper Mario Characters Category:The Thousand-Year Door Enemies Category:Super Paper Mario Enemies Category:Flying Enemies Category:All Paper Mario Game Enemies Category:Lineland Category:Common Enemies Category:Paper Mario Enemies Category:Super Paper Mario Category:Paper Mario Category:Paper Mario: Sticker Star Category:Paper Mario: Sticker Star Enemies Category:Paper Mario: Color Splash Category:Paper Mario: Color Splash Enemies Category:Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door Category:Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door Enemies Category:Red Region Category:Yellow Region Category:Blue Region